Playing House
by everytimeitrytoflyifall
Summary: As Ianto settles in to his new appartment, he and Jack consider the future and what it will mean to them.


Ianto threw his keys onto the sparkling clean counter in the kitchen of his new apartment. It needed some work, but Jack had promise to help him out there. The whole place reeked of Jack's taste already. Ianto had specifically enlisted his help with house-hunting, in the hope that if Jack loved the apartment too, maybe he would spend more time here, rather than in his bat cave of a storage room, where he slept on a mattress, back at headquarters. If they were to spend weekends together painting walls, refitting the bathroom, choosing furniture, it would make sense that Jack just stayed over for ease... And then who knew. Splitting the rent would be a lot cheaper.

Xxxx

Similar thoughts had been running through Jack's mind. As he watched Ianto close the front door and pulled away from the kerb, he felt almost disappointed that Ianto hadn't asked him in. They'd had a busy day, tracking down the files of the woman who seemed to be eating her neighbours, but it wasn't like Ianto to want to sleep alone. Maybe he was just too tired to entertain. Jack had seen the sparkle in his lover's eye when Jack has shown so much enthusiasm for that particular apartment. He knew what Ianto was thinking. But was he ready for that? They already spent a lot of time together at work. It was a stressful job and maybe they both needed a break at the end of the day. Maybe spending all their time together would drive a wedge between them. But he also knew the work sometimes made Ianto vulnerable. He had seen the shadows in his eyes after seeing a particularly gruesome crime scene or after a close escape. He knew Ianto needed emotional support and sometimes Jack insisted on staying the night with him just to hold him and make him feel safe. And to sooth him from his nightmares. Those horrific nightmares. Ianto tried to brush it off and claim they were just regular dreams, but all too often Jack woke to Ianto's yells and terrified whimpering. The job wasn't doing him any good, but Jack knew if he suggested Ianto change jobs, he would get suspicious and think Jack didn't want him around. Ianto and his insecurities. And his constant worrying. Thinking about Ianto's disturbed nights brought a surge of compassion over Jack and he immediately turned the car round and headed back the way he had come.

Xxxx

As he dumped the groceries into the fridge, Ianto considered what a terrible cook he was, and how if Jack were here, there would be pans all over the place and the smell of some tasty invention or recipe from another county or even another world, wafting through the house. As pathetic as it sounded, he missed Jack. Already. Since moving out of his temporary home with his sister and her family (the rent was cheap but the kids were brats!), it had been easier to see Jack and they had enjoyed the peace. Another plus was that Ianto always slept better with Jack by his side. He knew that tonight he would put off going to bed until the early hours to avoid the horrors that awaited him when he closed his eyes. As he was dreading the coming night, he heard the doorbell ring. Jack, of course. He shouldn't need to ring the doorbell. He should have a key. To _their _flat.

Xxxx

As he stood on the doorstep listening for Ianto's approaching footsteps, Jack wished he had stopped off at the garage on the way for some kind of gift. A jokey housewarming present. An ice breaker. An apology in disguise. Ianto opened the door.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have just dropped you off like that..." Jack babbled, anxious to get his guilt out in the open. But Ianto pulled him into a hug, just relieved he was here now.

"Better late than never," Ianto teased, taking Jack's hand and leading him into the flat, "Now, what's for tea?"

Jack smiled and at once felt at ease. Just the two of them. All alone. All night.

Xxxx

Having finished dinner, Ianto, ever the clean-freak, began clearing plates. However, Jack had other ideas. As Ianto stood by the sink running the taps, Jack crept up behind him, embracing him from behind. Ianto smiled slowly. He knew where this was headed. And for once he didn't mind that the kitchen remained a bombsite from Jack's chaotic cooking.

"Surely that can wait," Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's neck, a particular soft spot for the both of them.

As predicted, beads of sweat began to form on Ianto's forehead as he twisted in Jack's arms to face him. Ianto knew Jack's agenda. He planned to tire Ianto out so he would sleep easily and undisturbed. Ianto wasn't complaining. He kissed Jack passionately before letting his hand slip down the length of Jack's torso and resting it in a place that made Jack's muscles tense. Jack lifted him onto the counter as he began to fumble at the buttons of his jeans, Ianto following suite. The counter had always been Ianto's favourite place while house sitting for friends. He pounded Ianto revelling in his lover's moans and sighs. With a gasp from Ianto, Jack christened the shiny new kitchen, and collapsed on a chair, panting.

Xxxx

They crawled upstairs to the bathroom and got ready for bed in silence, neither wanting to break the bubble of passion they both felt from the love-making. Once in bed, Jack held Ianto tight in his arms and thought about how he could have this every night without fail. He would never have to feel lonely in his stuffy store room again. As if he had heard Jack's thoughts, Ianto rolled over to face him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"So when are you moving your stuff in?" he inquired timidly.


End file.
